Aux Ruines du Crépuscule
by Dusk Sky
Summary: OS. UA. Bailong est le lieutenant de Mort. Il se doit de l'aider dans son travail. Sa vie suit une certaine routine jusqu'au moment où son travail l'amène à rencontrer une âme particulière. / Bailong x Tezcat


**Disclaimer :** IEGO ne m'appartient pas.

J'ai écrit cet OS il y a près de deux ans, au tout début des Royaumes Infernaux mais je devais le poster après sa fin. Il peut être lu sans.

 **Aux Ruines du Crépuscule**

Un vaste château se dressait entre les dimensions, là où tout le monde et personne à la fois pouvait l'apercevoir. Aucun rempart, aucune barrière d'aucune sorte ne le protégeait : après tout, qui serait assez fou pour s'attaquer à la demeure de la Mort et de ses soldats ?

Bailong était nonchalamment accoudé à l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du château. Son regard dérivait sur les paysages qui se modifiaient sans cesse en contre-bas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait un instant de répit. Il ne se plaignait pas de la charge de travail qui pesait sur lui, bien entendu, mais le calme était si rare qu'il en profitait pleinement. Puisqu'il était le Lieutenant de la Mort, on ne lui confiait que les missions que les autres étaient incapables de gérer. D'ailleurs, il y en avait eu beaucoup, ces derniers temps. D'où le fait qu'il savoure autant sa tranquillité. Les âmes étaient bien plus agitées que d'ordinaire, sans raison apparente.

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter, brisant sa quiétude. Ça l'aurait certainement agacé s'il n'avait pas noté une irrégularité inquiétante dans la démarche. De plus, jamais personne ne se pressait ou s'inquiétait ici. Même lorsque le travail les submergeait au point qu'ils avaient à peine le temps de se saluer en se croisant dans les couloirs – voire de revenir au château. Après tout, ils ne s'occupaient que des morts et ceux-là avaient un temps illimité devant eux.

Les pas reprirent, plus irréguliers encore. Ils venaient dans sa direction. Bailong se retourna au moment où deux de ses collègues entrèrent dans la salle. Il s'agissait de Dawntavius, un adolescent dont la longue chevelure écarlate cachait la moitié du visage, et de Candido, un garçon aux cheveux bruns relevés d'une étrange façon. Le premier claudiquait difficilement tandis que l'autre faisait de son mieux pour le maintenir debout. Diverses blessures parsemaient son visage et ses bras. Son état révolta Bailong. Il était _impossible_ que l'un des leurs soit blessé. Ils avaient été créés par la Mort elle-même pour l'aider dans son travail, et elle seule pouvait modifier leur condition.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il ne maîtrisait plus totalement ses pouvoirs qu'en les voyant tressaillir. Il s'obligea à respirer calmement pour se détendre. Son but était de les aider, pas de les effrayer ni de les blesser. Sa magie reflua lentement, jusqu'à être de nouveau parfaitement sous son contrôle.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme, dénuée de dangerosité.

Ses collègues sentirent que danger était passé. Ils firent quelques pas de plus dans sa direction et s'inclinèrent.

\- Mort m'a envoyé aider et escorter des âmes en difficulté, expliqua Dawntavius. Tout se passait normalement, plutôt bien même, jusqu'à...

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Jusqu'à la dernière, termina-t-il dans un souffle. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça.

La honte courbait ses épaules tandis que Bailong essayait tant bien que mal d'assimiler ses paroles.

\- Tu veux dire qu'une âme... t'a blessé ?

Formulée à voix haute, l'idée lui semblait encore plus improbable. Les âmes pouvaient blesser les humains dans des cas extrêmes, sinon, elles étaient entièrement inoffensives. Elles étaient incapables d'égratigner un démon par exemple, alors blesser l'un d'entre eux... Même l'agitation récente ne laissait pas présager une telle évolution.

Dawntavius opina.

\- Où ?

\- Aux Ruines du Crépuscule.

Bailong n'attendit pas d'avoir des informations supplémentaires pour partir. Il s'engagea dans un couloir dont la moitié s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur et dont le mur laiteux réfléchissait la lumière. Il dévala les marches en marbres d'un pas régulier jusqu'à atteindre le rez de chaussée. Le vaste hall ne contenait qu'un seule porte menant vers l'extérieur. Il la dépassa. Ce n'était pas sa destination.

Il se rendit dans l'aile est où se trouvaient les quartiers de Dame Mort. Il les arpenta mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Parfait. Si elle n'était pas là, c'était à lui de prendre les décisions. Il voulait rencontrer cette âme afin de juger lui-même de ses capacités.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour partir. Même pas le temps d'obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires. Le paysage se modifia lentement autour de lui. Les murs et les sols blancs fondirent pour laisser place à la végétation. Une forêt sombre s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle était anormalement silencieuse. Rien ne trahissait la présence éventuelle d'animaux. Le vent retenait son souffle. L'atmosphère étonnamment lugubre et funeste mettait Bailong mal à l'aise. Il avança précautionneusement. Des morceaux de bâtiments en ruine apparurent çà et là, preuves d'une civilisation antique. Les bois laissèrent la place à une prairie inondée de soleil. Le contraste l'aveugla un instant mais il recouvra la vue bien vite. Un village animé se dressait en son centre. Les maisons étaient construites avec les mêmes pierres que les ruines. Les habitants discutaient avec passion. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qui se tramait autour d'eux.

En balayant le village du regard, il la vit. L'âme avait l'apparence d'un adolescent aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Sa peau était sombre. Son expression empreinte de froideur. Il observait attentivement les villageois. Même s'il ne bougeait pas, une aura d'une menace incroyable émanait de lui. Cette aura ténébreuse l'entourait, se mouvait avec une certaine souplesse, comme un prédateur qui attendait de se lancer en chasse.

Bailong ne prit pas plus de temps pour évaluer la situation. Il s'avança directement vers lui, sans prendre la peine de se cacher. L'âme le remarqua, bien entendu. Il reporta toute son attention sur lui. Le Lieutenant de Mort s'arrêta à quelques pas. Il lui adressa son sourire le plus « bailonguien » – eh oui, il avait son propre adjectif pour qualifier ses sourires.

Les villageois passaient à côté d'eux sans les voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'âme. Le message que j'ai envoyé à travers ton semblable n'était-il pas suffisamment clair ?

Son attitude fit perdre instantanément son sourire à Bailong. Il était tiraillé entre deux réactions contradictoires. La colère, pour son ami qui avait été blessé. Et la fascination. Indéniablement. Une âme aussi jeune – sa mort ne devait remonter qu'à quelques jours seulement – qui pouvait déjà différencier les siens des humains était incroyable. Ça n'était jamais arrivé à sa connaissance. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la surprise s'emparait de lui.

\- Quel droit tu crois avoir de te comporter comme ça ?

L'aura sombre recula, prête à bondir.

\- Cette histoire ne regarde que moi. Personne d'autre. Et certainement pas les tiens !

Les ténèbres bondirent vers Bailong et l'engloutirent avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Elles endormirent ses pouvoirs – ses pouvoirs censés lui donner la capacité d'affronter n'importe quoi. Il ne put rien faire pour les combattre, ou ne serait-ce que se défendre. Les ténèbres l'abandonnèrent. Il se retrouva, chancelant, dans le palais de la Mort. Il appuya sa main sur l'un des murs blancs, dont la clarté lui brûla les yeux. Il refusait de tomber, de montrer sa faiblesse. Il ne comprenait pas comment une âme avait pu lui faire une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas normal. L'esprit ne l'avait pas blessé mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible de toute sa vie malgré les nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait traversé.

Ses forces lui revinrent peu à peu. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Les Ruines du Crépuscule. Il devait y retourner. Régler cette histoire lui-même.

Des pas précipités claquèrent dans les couloirs. Bailong se redressa. Il était hors de question qu'il paraisse affaibli devant quelqu'un.

Tous les soldats de Mort semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous dans la salle. En première ligne, se trouvaient Dawntavius et Candido, ceux qui avaient donné l'alerte à propos des Ruines de Crépuscule. Le groupe s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. L'air vibrait de leur inquiétude.

\- Alors ? osa finalement demander l'un d'eux.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas encore fait ? murmura un autre.

Bailong darda sur eux un regard si noir qu'il les fit tressaillir et reculer. Tous les autres eurent la même réaction. Il avait sans doute laissé son pouvoir transparaître. Il s'en moquait. Habituellement, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les effrayer. Seulement, les événements étaient inhabituels : cette âme ne devrait pas être aussi puissante. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser agir à sa guise ou croire qu'elle avait le droit de le contrôler. Personne n'en avait le droit. Encore moins le pouvoir. Il ne laisserait pas cet affront impuni.

\- Je m'en occupe, asséna-t-il. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous permettez de commenter.

\- Je...

Les excuses lui importaient peu. Il voulait remettre cette âme à sa place, afin de terminer cette histoire au plus vite. Alors il partit. Sans laisser son subalterne achever sa phrase.

Le village était tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Les habitants continuaient de s'affairer sans avoir conscience du danger qui planait sur eux. Bailong ne ressentait aucune compassion à leur sort. Après tout, s'ils mouraient, ce ne serait que leur destin. Les prévenir aurait pour seul résultat de les affoler et de compliquer le travail de ses confrères quand ils viendraient les chercher.

Il traversa le village d'un pas vif avec un seul objectif en tête : retrouver l'âme au plus vite. Celle-ci se tenait debout, à la lisière de la forêt. Elle ne montra pas le moindre signe de surprise quand elle l'aperçut. Seulement de la colère. L'aura menaçante vibrait toujours autour d'elle. Bailong laissa une certaine distance entre eux, non par peur, mais pour pouvoir prévoir ses actions plus facilement.

\- Encore toi ? J'aurais dû te blesser davantage.

Bailong ne répondit pas à la provocation même si l'envie était loin de lui manquer. Un sourire fier, presque séducteur, s'afficha sur son visage. L'âme recula, méfiante, tandis qu'il faisait appel au pouvoir le plus élémentaires des fidèles de la Mort – au point que ça tenait plus de la capacité que du don – : la connaissance. Ce qui leur permettait de tout connaître sur les morts. Tout ce qui était arrivé dans leurs vies, qu'eux-mêmes avaient oublié. C'était élémentaire à leur fonction : ils perdraient bien trop de temps si les âmes devaient se présenter elles-mêmes.

L'âme pâlit – un réflexe gardé de son vivant – en comprenant ce qu'il faisait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû en être capable mais Bailong s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il parvint à capturer fut un nom avant que les ténèbres ne lui coupent son pouvoir. Elles s'approchèrent lentement vers lui pour l'engloutir mais il les ignora, fixant son regard sur l'âme qui semblait furieuse.

\- Et si nous discutions tranquillement, Tezcat ? proposa-t-il.

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie, Bailong, répliqua froidement l'intéressé.

Toute la fierté que le lieutenant avait pu ressentir s'évanouit. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant de pouvoirs... Pas au point d'être capable d'agir par mimétisme quand il utilisait les siens... Aucune créature ne lui avait jamais opposé autant de résistance. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette âme y arrivait.

Les ténèbres profitèrent de sa confusion pour le renvoyer dans le château. Par chance, elles ne lui infligèrent aucune blessure. Peut-être en étaient-elles incapables : la rage présente en elles était si palpable qu'elles semblaient vouloir réduire à néant chaque parcelle de son être.

Dès qu'il fut dans le château, malgré le retour de sa faiblesse, il marcha. Il voulait réfléchir calmement, remettre ses idées désordonnées en place. Ce qui serait impossible si ses soldats le rejoignaient. De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'ils assistent à cet échec, plus cuisant que le premier. Non seulement Tezcat l'avait vaincu mais il l'avait complètement déboussolé. À tel point que son assurance était en miettes. Les pouvoirs et la force dont il était si fier ne lui avaient été d'aucune utilité en face de cette âme – pire, de cet _humain_ – qui ne lui avait sûrement pas dévoilé toute sa puissance. C'était... humiliant.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il ne pouvait accepter la défaite. Il lutterait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la victoire. D'autres options étaient inenvisageables.

Ses pas le menèrent dans une salle aux murs blancs où quelques personnes conversaient. La plupart partirent quand il arriva, prétextant un travail quelconque – sa colère avait dû faire le tour du château. Un seul resta, mal à l'aise. C'était Dawntavius Spectrum qui ne pouvait pas s'enfuir aussi nonchalamment que les autres avec ses blessures. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour venir lui parler.

\- Tu sais... commença-t-il avec hésitation. Il y a des cas où on ne doit pas persister : parfois les âmes sont trop liées à leur terre et deviennent des fantômes.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

L'autre se détendit, rasséréné par son calme apparent.

\- Tu pourrais demander de l'aide à Dame Mort sinon.

\- Non. Elle a des choses plus importantes à faire, tu le sais. Je vais m'occuper de cette âme moi-même.

Dawntavius parut quelque peu surpris par son obstination mais il n'ajouta rien de plus, de peur de dépasser les limites et de le replonger dans sa rage précédente.

Bailong ne remarqua pas sa prévenance : à peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que ses pensées étaient retournées vers Tezcat. Son impatience avait beau lui hurler de retourner le voir pour lui faire comprendre qui il était, il n'en fit rien. L'âme devait s'attendre à un retour aussi rapide que le précédent. Hors, l'effet de surprise était un avantage primordial dans n'importe quel affrontement. Il décida de patienter quelques jours pour que Tezcat l'oublie et relâche sa vigilance. Il aurait ainsi plus de chances de réussite.

Son attente fut un calvaire.

Bien sûr, il ne resta pas sans rien faire : il parcourut le monde pour aider des âmes à s'affranchir de la vie qu'elles venaient de quitter, intimida des démons et parlementa avec des anges. Pourtant, il ne cessa pas une seule seconde de penser à Tezcat ou à leur prochaine rencontre. Cette hâte était un sentiment tout nouveau pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il portait autant d'intérêt à quelque chose.

À l'aube du cinquième jour, il trouva qu'il avait assez attendu et retourna près du village. Il en fit plusieurs fois le tour mais il ne trouva pas l'adolescent. Ce contretemps l'agaça. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il craignait que Tezcat ait abandonné son projet et qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais sa revanche. Il n'y avait pas de trace de lui ou de ses fidèles ténèbres. Le découragement s'abattit sur Bailong tandis qu'il avançait. Il avait attendu trop longtemps.

Une silhouette familière attira son attention. Elle lui tournait le dos mais il la reconnut immédiatement. Il s'en approcha doucement, avec l'impression que l'adolescent s'évaporerait s'il faisait trop de bruit. L'expression de son visage, mélangeant une tristesse infinie et une douce mélancolie, le figea. C'était si différent de l'intense colère qu'il avait arboré lors de leurs précédentes rencontres qu'il ne sut pas comment réagir. Il peinait même à le reconnaître.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Tezcat accentuant son incertitude. L'adolescent se leva lentement, fit mine de partir et l'aperçut. La rage envahit chaque parcelle de son être, enlevant tout doute à Bailong sur son identité.

\- Encore toi ? Je n'aurais pas dû me contenter de te blesser.

Sa phrase arracha un sourire au blanc qui comprit qu'il était pour Tezcat ce que Tezcat était pour lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais blessé, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Seulement étourdi.

L'expression de Tezcat se décomposa. Bailong savoura sa victoire, d'autant plus en sachant qu'il avait résisté à la majorité de ses pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait rêver d'un meilleur effet de surprise.

Il le regarda de haut sans essayer une seule seconde de dissimuler son sourire arrogant. Il se redressa.

\- Tu pensais vraiment être capable de vaincre le Lieutenant de la Mort ?

Avant d'avoir pu se maîtriser, Tezcat fit un pas en arrière. Bailong était fier d'avoir réussi à l'impressionner. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose mais les deux défaites successives avaient blessé son ego au point que ça suffisait à le mettre en joie.

Tezcat se remit de sa surprise et fit un pas vers lui, menaçant.

\- Je me moque de ton statut et de ton identité, grogna-t-il. Si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, je te détruirai.

\- Tu oublies bien vite que tu en est incapable, le nargua Bailong.

Une fureur pure brûla dans les yeux noirs. Bien que ce fut l'effet recherché, cela dérangea Bailong. Son visage, d'allure si douce, ne lui semblait pas fait pour afficher de tels sentiments. Bien au contraire. Les expressions qu'il l'avait vu arborer plus tôt lui allaient bien mieux.

\- Ne me met pas au défi !

Les ténèbres l'assaillirent mais, au lieu de lutter ou de se débattre, Bailong lâcha prise. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le château, il ouvrit les yeux. Une joie intense l'envahit quand il constata qu'il ne souffrait d'aucun vertige, comme il l'avait escompté en cédant. Il trouverait bientôt un moyen de résister totalement à ses pouvoirs. Il en était certain.

Il marcha d'un pas léger, fier de ses victoires, sans remarquer les regards surpris ni les discussions que soulevait son passage. Les fidèles de la Mort se questionnaient sur le changement de comportement de leur lieutenant. Il ne les avait pas habitué à exposer ce qu'il ressentait et les derniers jours ressemblaient à un carnaval d'émotions : il était passé de la colère au choc puis à l'impatience et, enfin, à cette étrange joie. L'âme avait beaucoup de répercussions sur lui mais, pour ce qu'ils en savaient, ce n'était pas interdit.

L'un d'eux osa s'écarter du groupe pour le héler :

\- Tu l'as enfin vaincue ?

Bailong secoua la tête sans perdre son sourire.

\- Non mais j'y suis presque.

Sa réponse était en totale contradiction avec son attitude mais il s'en moquait. Tout comme il ignorait la surprise qu'elle provoquait chez ses subalternes. Il ne l'avouerait jamais – même pas à lui-même – mais c'était la première fois qu'une chose aussi intéressante lui arrivait. Sans cette rencontre, il ne se serait jamais rendu compte du rythme monotone de sa vie. L'impact qu'avait Tezcat sur lui était tout aussi inattendu que grisant. Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui prouver une fois pour toutes qu'il était le meilleur et celle se complaire quelques jours de plus dans ces délicieuses surprises. Mais il n'était pas celui qui ferait ce choix : Tezcat serait le seul à décider car jamais il ne ménagerait ses forces, même pour le voir plus longtemps.

Il parvint à attendre quelques jours de plus que la fois précédente avant de partir à sa recherche. C'était un exploit vu l'impatience fiévreuse qui avait petit à petit pris possession de lui. À tel point que, dans les dernières heures d'attente, il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur son travail.

Toutefois, il se rendit avec dignité aux Ruines du Crépuscule, sans rien laisser paraître de son excitation. Remarquant d'un seul coup d'œil que l'objet de ses pensées ne se trouvait pas dans le village, il se dirigea vers le ruisseau où il l'avait aperçu la fois précédente. Son cœur fit un bond quand il le vit.

\- Salut Tezcat.

L'interpellé se crispa avant de se retourner.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de t'acharner ? Tu vois bien que ça ne t'apporte rien.

Bailong lui offrit son habituel sourire qui fit froncer ses sourcils.

\- Ce serait ridicule que j'arrête avant d'avoir gagné.

\- C'est la situation actuelle qui est ridicule, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi.

Ses paroles vexèrent Bailong qui perdit aussitôt son côté taquin.

\- Je ne joue pas !

\- C'est du pareil au même : tu me fais perdre mon temps alors que j'ai autre chose à faire.

Tezcat lui adressa un regard plein de mépris avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner. La stupéfaction qui avait momentanément figé le blanc fut balayée par la colère. Il ne savait pas si c'était les paroles de l'âme ou son accueil si froid alors qu'il espérait cette rencontre qui l'avait provoquée. Peu lui importait en fait, car le résultat était le même.

\- Du temps ? Tu es _mort_. Tu peux en perdre autant que tu veux ça ne changera rien.

Il se rendit compte de la cruauté de ses paroles après les avoir prononcées Généralement, même quand elles connaissaient leur état, les âmes ne supportaient pas de l'entendre dire aussi clairement durant les premiers temps. Ça les rendait agressives ou déprimées. Il s'en voulut fugacement mais, se souvenant de l'attitude de Tezcat, il pinça ses lèvres. Il ne s'excuserait jamais. Il l'avait bien cherché !

Tezcat se figea. Bailong se crispa, prêt à recevoir une attaque qu'il savait amplement méritée malgré ce qu'il avait pensé précédemment.

\- Je sais.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il ajouta avant de repartir. Il n'y avait même pas eu un éclat de colère qui avait transparu dans sa voix ou dans son aura. Cela, plus que n'importe quelle rage, eut raison du comportement de Bailong. Pour la première fois de son existence, il était sur le point de s'avouer vaincu. Cette âme était différente de tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent et il était incapable de changer pour s'y adapter.

Il resta près de cette rivière un temps indéfinissable, bien après que la silhouette de Tezcat ait disparu entre les arbres, avant de finalement rejoindre le château.

Il laissa plusieurs jours passer, partagé entre l'irrésistible envie d'aller voir Tezcat et celle de ne plus jamais quitter le château. Les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait lancé résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Il en avait honte et n'était pas certain d'être capable de l'affronter. Il était tellement focalisé là-dessus qu'il ne remarquait pas à quel point son état influençait les siens et leur travail. Seul Tezcat occupait ses pensées. Sachant que rien ne progresserait si personne ne parlait, Beacon Noor, une faucheuse de petite taille et aux courts cheveux verts, vint le prendre à part.

\- Tu devrais retourner aux Ruines du Crépuscules régler cette histoire.

La colère prit le pas sur l'apathie de Bailong.

\- Tu n'as _pas_ à me donner d'ordres !

\- Peut-être mais ton comportement nous influence tous. Nous n'arrivons plus à faire notre travail correctement par ta faute, lieutenant. Si tu n'es pas capable de mettre tes problèmes de côté, affronte-les au lieu de nous les imposer comme ça !

Ces mots étaient si remplis de vérité que Bailong ne trouva rien à répliquer, même si son ego était fortement blessé, une fois de plus. Il lança tout de même un regard assassin à Beacon Noor qui le fit trembler avant de s'éloigner. Il le savait. Il savait que son humeur instable et changeante les troublait mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il était totalement incapable de les remettre en ordre. Tezcat lui manquait. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Il se demandait s'il pensait à lui. Il souhaitait que son projet, quel qu'il soit, échoue. Il espérait qu'il ne soit plus triste. Et cette succession d'émotions se répétait à chaque seconde qui passait. Retourner le voir avait beau être la meilleure solution, il ne parvenait à s'y résoudre. Ses pensées étaient trop contradictoires pour qu'il se présente devant lui.

Il s'arrêta. Continuer comme ça était la chose la plus ridicule à faire. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il _devait_ le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Décidé, Bailong retourna aux Ruines du Crépuscule. À peine son pied foula-t-il la terre qu'il perdit la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Il chancela, déstabilisé, puis se redressa en grimaçant. Tezcat devait énormément lui en vouloir pour avoir posé un sort aussi puissant sur l'île entière. Il ne semblait pas être du genre à gaspiller ses pouvoirs.

À chacun de ses pas, il avait l'impression que son corps s'alourdissait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer mais il continuait, persuadé de croiser Tezcat sur sa route.

Un frisson désagréable parcourut son échine. Il se retourna. Une dizaine de démons lui faisait face. Il ne les avait pas senti arriver. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine de se donner une apparence humaine. Beurk. Il se serait bien passé de ce spectacle pénible.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous promener comme ça, dit-il d'une voix pleine de mépris. Des humains pourraient vous voir.

\- On ne restera pas longtemps ici, répondit l'un d'eux d'une voix caverneuse. Juste le temps de récupérer une âme qui erre dans les parages.

À ces mots, Bailong se crispa.

\- Laquelle ? gronda-t-il.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas.

Il fit un pas vers eux.

\- Les âmes sont dans _notre_ domaine. Pas le vôtre.

\- Il fallait venir plus tôt alors.

Les démons l'encerclèrent, percevant sa faiblesse. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire possible. Une faux aussi pâle que l'aube apparut dans sa main. Habituellement, il n'avait pas besoin d'arme pour pouvoir les battre mais ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il n'était même pas certain de réussir à tous les vaincre dans son état. Il demeura immobile, attendant qu'ils viennent à lui pour éviter de faire des mouvements inutiles. La moindre économie d'énergie était bonne à prendre. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps : à peine son arme fut-elle devenue tangible que le premier démon se rua sur lui. Il le tua sans mal. Deux autres tentèrent une attaque combinée qu'il para avec plus de difficulté. Le reste se jeta d'un seul mouvement sur lui. Il parvint à en abattre quatre de plus avant que ses forces ne disparaissent totalement et qu'il soit englouti par le néant.

XXX

Quelque chose de frais se posa sur son front tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour qu'il ouvre les yeux mais ses pensées, tout d'abord confuses, finirent par se stabiliser. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu survivre à une telle attaque. Peut-être les démons l'avaient-ils fait prisonnier... ? Non. Si ça avait été le cas, il serait dans un état si lamentable qu'il ne serait même plus capable de réfléchir.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, se préparant mentalement à se battre, pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. La stupeur le réveilla complètement.

\- Tezcat ? s'étrangla-t-il.

En effet, l'âme était agenouillée juste à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Bailong ne comprenait plus rien. La seule explication qui lui semblait à peu près plausible était qu'il était tombé dans une dimension parallèle. Ou qu'il avait des hallucinations. Et encore.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il pouvait aussi être mort... Après tout, qui savait ce qui arrivait aux faucheuses une fois qu'elles mourraient ? Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses.

\- Oui... ?

Les épaules de Tezcat se détendirent. La situation était de plus en plus bizarre.

Bailong s'assit, mettant leurs visages à la même hauteur, cherchant dans les yeux noirs l'explication qui lui manquait.

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué que des démons te suivaient ? soupira l'âme.

\- Non, jusqu'à ce que je les voie.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne fait attention à rien.

\- Ou quand quelque chose verrouille nos pouvoirs.

Tezcat eut la délicatesse de tressaillir et de baisser les yeux avec gêne devant sa réplique.

\- Ce n'était pas le but.

De son côté, Bailong ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et aucune ne lui semblait digne d'être posée. En fait, il était certain de ne pas avoir le droit de lui parler familièrement. Leurs dernières entrevues lui prouvaient que l'âme ne l'appréciait pas. Il se comporta donc – du moins essaya – comme s'il s'agissait de l'un de ses travaux ordinaires.

\- Maintenant que c'est réglé, tu veux bien que je te guide jusqu'où tu dois aller ? Et, avant que tu le demandes : non, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire où.

À peine eut-il achevé sa première phrase que l'expression de Tezcat changea du tout au tout : sa douceur laissa place à son habituelle colère froide. Dommage. Bailong préférait sans hésitation la première à la seconde. Tezcat se leva lentement.

\- J'ai des choses à faire, dit-il avant de partir.

\- Quoi donc ?

Tezcat ne prit ni la peine de répondre ni celle de se retourner et continua sa route jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue. Cette manie devenait insupportable mais Bailong devait avouer qu'elle titillait sa curiosité.

Il se leva à son tour. Le monde tourna désagréablement autour de lui. Lorsque tout revint à sa juste place, il avisa des bandages qui entouraient ses bras. Décidément, le comportement de Tezcat était des plus étranges.

Au lieu de retourner au château comme il aurait dû, il lui emboîta le pas. Il le rejoignit au bord d'une falaise où il s'était assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon. Malgré sa démarche silencieuse, Tezcat l'entendit s'approcher et lui lança un regard noir. Bailong ne se laissa pas impressionner et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- J'ai compris que tu veux rester ici, d'accord ? déclara-t-il avant qu'il ne s'emporte. Je voulais juste savoir si c'est toi qui as chassé les démons.

Tezcat hésita avant d'acquiescer sans perdre sa méfiance.

\- C'était du bon travail, dit-il simplement avant de s'allonger.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la confusion s'approfondir sur l'expression du brun.

\- Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que les miens voient que j'ai été blessé.

Tezcat l'observa quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de reporter son attention sur l'horizon. Ni l'un ni l'autre be bougea jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

XXX

Bailong resta avec Tezcat. Ça n'avait rien de prémédité. Au début, c'était même simplement à cause de la réponse qu'il lui avait donné : il ne voulait pas que les siens soient témoins de sa faiblesse. Passer ses journées en compagnie de l'âme était agréable, à tel point qu'il en oublia complètement ses obligations. Rien ne lui faisait plus envie que rester à ses côtés et apprendre à le connaître. C'était totalement, irrémédiablement, ridicule mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Aussi, quand il fut guéri et que Tezcat le lui fit remarquer, il répondit en toute honnêteté – enfin, presque – qu'il préférait rester avec lui au cas où des démons reviendraient l'attaquer. Tezcat ne refusa pas sa protection, provoquant chez lui une joie qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors.

Même s'ils se parlaient peu, il avait l'impression de mieux le connaître. Non. Il le connaissait mieux. Il était différent de toutes les âmes – et de tous les humains – que Bailong avait connu jusqu'à présent. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de son état actuel : n'importe quelle âme qui restait trop longtemps attachée au monde vivant perdait la raison et détruisait tout ce qu'elle avait aimé. Mais lui non. C'était paradoxal mais, d'une certaine manière, il continuait de vivre.

Bailong se surprit à l'apprécier un peu plus chaque jour. Lorsqu'on ne l'énervait pas, Tezcat était d'une compagnie douce et agréable, silencieuse mais compréhensible. Il pourrait passer des siècles avec lui sans s'ennuyer une seule seconde. Il le savait. D'ailleurs, il abandonnait petit à petit l'idée de le mener à sa destination. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il savait que c'était faillir à sa mission mais il s'en moquait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute son existence.

Tezcat était assis sur des pierres près de la cascade. Il tressait consciencieusement des fils blancs entre eux. Il semblait si calme, si apaisé en cet instant que Bailong était incapable de se concentrer sur un quelconque problème. Il ne pouvait que le regarder. Tezcat se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Une bouffée de joie l'envahit.

\- Ton poignet.

Un peu surpris, Bailong obéit tout de même. Il tendit son bras. Tezcat noua le rectangle de tissu autour de son poignet, ses doigts effleurant sa peau.

\- C'est un cadeau pour te remercier de m'avoir tenu compagnie.

Bailong se sentit flatté, bien sûr. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de recourber ses lèvres tandis qu'il ramenait son bras contre lui pour observer le bracelet. Pourtant... Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait. Ça sonnait... comme un adieu.

Tezcat glissa sa main sur sa joue pour attirer son attention. Ses yeux brillaient d'une douceur et d'une affection sans limites.

\- Tu devrais partir maintenant. Je te remercie pour tout.

Et les ténèbres se refermèrent autour de Bailong. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il voulait lutter mais il n'y avait rien contre quoi lutter. Contrairement aux autres fois, il n'y avait ni rage ni colère en elles. Elles le déposèrent avec douceur dans le château et se retirèrent, presque à contrecœur. Il regarda autour de lui avec la désagréable impression d'être revenu à la case départ. Avec un hurlement de rage, il retourna sur l'île. Une barrière l'empêcha de se rendre directement aux cascades. Une pure fureur l'envahissait tandis qu'il traversait le village. Sa magie augmentait au point de l'inonder entièrement. Peut-être même que les habitants pouvaient l'apercevoir. Mais, à cet instant précis, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles – depuis sa création – il laissait entrevoir ce qu'il était vraiment. Un être créé pour seconder la Mort dans sa tâche. Un être aux pouvoirs quasiment sans limites.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait des cascades, il ressentit la présence d'êtres démoniaques. Tezcat se tenait debout sur un rocher. Ses yeux toisaient les quinze démons qui lui faisaient face avec dureté. Trois étaient étendus au sol, proies des ténèbres qui les déchiquetaient.

\- Partez, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sombre. Ce lieu ne vous appartient plus.

Un des démons sourit.

\- Tes ancêtres ont scellé un pacte avec nous. Tu n'as pas le droit d'y déroger.

\- C'était il y a longtemps. Nous sommes passés à autre chose. Mon peuple n'a plus besoin de votre aide.

\- Un pacte est un pacte.

Ils se jetèrent sur lui. Les ténèbres autour de Tezcat grossirent et les repoussèrent. Bailong fit un pas en avant et tout se figea. Les combattants se tournèrent vers lui. Une terreur pure s'était emparée des démons. Tezcat semblait seulement surpris par sa présence.

\- Cette âme m'appartient, gronda-t-il.

Plusieurs démons tombèrent à cause de la puissance contenue dans sa voix.

\- Nous savons qui tu es, lança le chef de l'escouade. Nous nous occupons de nos affaires et toi des vôtres. Tu n'as pas le droit...

\- Il n'a pas fait de pacte.

\- Son ancêtre...

\- Vous n'avez le droit de prendre que les âmes qui ont pactisé. C'est _vous_ qui outrepassez vos droits en essayant de le prendre.

Il relâcha sa magie. Il la sentit se déployer sur toute l'île, effaçant la moindre trace de présence démoniaque. Il ne resta plus que le chef de l'escouade, totalement blême, tremblant.

\- Passe le message aux tiens. Je traquerai chacun qui osera attaquer les âmes.

Il hocha la tête et disparut.

\- Bailong ?

Il se tourna vers Tezcat qui le regardait. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il laissait entrevoir ce qu'il était réellement. Il voulut obliger sa magie à refluer mais il n'y parvint pas. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle. Un début d'affolement le gagna. Il...

Tezcat tendit la main vers lui. Bailong s'immobilisa, surpris. Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur dans ses yeux. Il posa sa main sur la joue et la magie de Bailong s'apaisa jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Il continuait de se sentir confus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tu m'as obligé à partir.

Tezcat eut un doux sourire.

\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de revenir. Dire que j'essayais juste de te mettre en sécurité. Il semble que tu n'en aies pas besoin.

Bailong se redressa avec fierté.

\- Évidemment. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Mais ça laissait plusieurs questions sans réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de pacte ?

La tristesse teinta l'expression de Tezcat. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Bailong obtempéra. Ils marchèrent côte à côte au milieu des bois. L'île continuait de vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Il y a bien longtemps, sur cette île même, vivaient mes ancêtres. L'île était en proie aux catastrophes naturelles de toutes sortes pourtant ils n'avaient aucune envie de partir. C'était leur foyer, tu comprends ? Alors, ils ont décidé de tout faire pour la protéger.

Bailong voyait la suite venir et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Non, il ne comprenait pas et il ne comprendrait jamais.

\- Ils ont fait appel à des entités surnaturelles pour pouvoir vivre librement et sans souci sur notre île. Ils ont passé un marché avec elles et ont accepté le tribu qu'elles demandaient : cinq enfants par génération.

Bailong grogna. Ce n'était pas ainsi que les marchés avec les démons étaient censés se passer : ils n'avaient le droit d'emporter l'âme que de celui qui signait le contrat, d'aucune autre personne, même si elle bénéficiait des conséquences dudit contrat.

\- Des enfants ont été désignés. Ma petite sœur en faisait partie. J'ai tout fait pour la protéger, pour lui éviter ce sort, mais ils l'avaient choisi et rien ne pouvait les faire changer d'avis. Ils n'ont même pas accepté que j'échange ma place avec elle alors...

Tezcat s'interrompit. Il prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant son courage, et continua son explication :

\- Alors j'ai tué les prêtres et j'ai obligé tous les enfants de l'île à partir le temps que l'échéance des sacrifices passe. Je pensais que ça suffirait mais des catastrophes ont commencé à s'abattre sur l'île et j'ai été désigné comme responsable. On m'a sacrifié pour apaiser les dieux puis, malgré l'absence des prêtres, ils ont fait les sacrifices prévus. Ma petite sœur est morte.

Sa voix se brisa. Ça continuait de lui faire mal.

\- Alors j'ai décidé d'au moins protéger son âme et de jamais la laisser tomber aux mains de ces monstres.

Bailong n'avait qu'une envie : faire payer à tous ceux qui avaient osé faire du mal à Tezcat. Lorsqu'une paume chaude se posa sur sa joue, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore laissé ses pouvoirs s'exprimer. Tezcat lui souriait avec douceur.

\- Grâce à ton intervention, elle ne risque plus rien.

Il appuya son front contre le sien et murmura :

\- Merci.

Bailong s'apaisa même si savoir que ceux qui lui avaient fait autant de mal étaient encore en vie l'écœurait. Il leur rendrait peut-être une petite visite...

\- Je suis prêt.

Bailong s'extirpa de ses pensées et adressa un regard surpris à Tezcat.

\- Prêt ? Mais pour quoi ?

\- Pour le voyage que tu m'as promis.

Le cœur de Bailong se serra. Il avait complètement oublié sa mission et la raison pour laquelle il avait rencontré Tezcat en premier lieu. Il se concentra sur sa chaleur et voulut la graver dans sa mémoire. S'il menait son travail à bien, il ne le verrait plus.

Il s'écarta de Tezcat et le prit par la main. Il l'obligea à traverser toute l'île, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire – il voulait juste passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Une fois arrivé sur la rive, il serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena dans le château de la Mort, plus précisément dans le hall, en face de la porte, où il le lâcha à contrecœur.

\- C'est beau ici, murmura Tezcat.

Bailong aurait voulu lui montrer ce lieu dans d'autres circonstances. Il aurait voulu le lui faire visiter dans ses moindres recoins pour que Tezcat voie où il vivait.

Tezcat s'approcha de la porte et lui sourit.

\- J'ai été heureux avec toi. Plus que je ne l'aie jamais été.

Alors qu'il tournait la poignée, Bailong attrapa son bras.

\- Tu peux rester. Je... Ne pars pas.

Tezcat se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que je suis censé faire ?

\- Si mais... je ne veux pas. Je t'aiderai à rester.

\- On passerait le reste de notre temps ensemble ?

\- C'est ce que j'espère.

Tezcat sourit avec douceur. Il lui prit la main.

\- Alors, c'est d'accord. J'accepte.

 **FIN**


End file.
